Stress Relief
by Heachan
Summary: First show-One shot that takes place during episode 44 when Alphonse goes with their dad and leaves Ed behind with Winry. Lemon warning, although warning is not the best word, more like Yeah lemon.


Author's notes-this little lemoney one shoter takes place during episode 44 right after Ed and Al run into the Military and then their dad in Resembool. There was some unresolved stuff that you never find out about, so this is what I think could have happened. Hehehe.

Disclaimer- XP

"I'm staying with him." Winry heard Al say to Ed in the doorway of her house. Sciezka and she were sitting at the kitchen table. The conversation had escalated which was to be expected with Ed already expressing his opinion of his dad's presence earlier that day. From where she was sitting she could see Ed's facial expression go from enraged to shocked. He turned back to his armored brother, loosing his grasp on whatever he was pulling Al by.

"But Al...," Ed stared up at him, the look on his face revealed he was utterly torn by the decision. Although Alphonse knew it would bother Ed, he still had a lot of questions for their father and wanted the chance to ask him.

"Let's go Dad." With that they left the Rockbell house, where to, no one was sure. Ed came back inside and without a word headed up to his room. Winry looked down at her cup, feeling bad for him. It had been a rough day for everyone and this was not how it should have ended. She was sure Al's intentions were not to make Ed feel bad but she could tell by the look on his face and how he refused to make eye contact with them as he walked by, he felt somewhat betrayed. She realized she wanted nothing more then to comfort him but that would be rude to Sciezka.

Speaking of which, she had pulled off her glasses and was rubbing her eyes. Winry glanced over at the clock on the wall and noticed that it wasn't really late. Although her definition of late was slanted, considering how many all nighters she had to pull due to her job. Sciezka let out a sigh, placing her glasses back on her nose.

"This has been a crazy day. With the military and all the commotion. It's enough to make you go nuts." Winry couldn't help but smile at her friend's complaint although she should be the one complaining. She was use to the quiet rural life out here more then Sciezka was. Too much thinking was making her head ache.

"I think I need some sleep." Winry leaned on her arms and agreed with herself by yawning. Sciezka also yawned. She glanced back and forth and realized they were the only two still awake.

"Gee, I guess the military isn't big on late nights." Sciezka pushed her chair back and forced herself to her feet, effortlessly. "I'll see you in the morning. Night Winry." With that, she left her cup in the sink and headed off to bed. Winry figured she should do the same even if she wasn't really tired. She locked up the house and turned off all the lights. Above her head, she heard some movement and she grinned to herself.

"Guess Ed couldn't sleep either." She recognized the sound of his automail clicking on the wooden floor. Moving silently, she headed up the stairs as not to wake anyone else up. As she passed by the guest room that had been claimed for Ed and Al she paused, listening for any movement. Although her ears could have been playing tricks on her she thought she heard him sniffle. Was he crying? Him? The hero of the people, crying over anything? There was no way Al running off had upset him that much. They had fought before, much worse then this and yes circumstances involving their dad always made Ed angry but never cry.

The large heavy door opened and the hinges squeaked louder then she expected them to, announcing her presence. Ed was laying on his stomach, arms under his pillow and was now looking at the doorway where she stood.

"Winry? Did you need something?" He was squinting at her.

"I heard you were up and was wondering if you were okay." She walked in more and closed the door behind her. Ed turned over to face her as she took a seat on the empty bed across from him. She couldn't help but notice he was just wearing his boxers and black tank top.

"What do you mean if I'm okay. I'm fine," Ed told her, glancing away. The moon outside was the only light in the room, allowing her to see the annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sure Al didn't mean anything by it anyway. He probably just wanted to talk to your dad."

"Don't call him that, he's not our dad." Winry placed her hands up in defense.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help." Ed shifted his weight forward into his palms and took in a deep breath. He shouldn't be taking any of his frustrations out on her.

"You're right. It bothered me," he admitted in a low tone, "I thought...I thought...I almost lost Al today when he landed in the river. It was really scary and now he goes and pulls this crap." He brought his head up and moved his hands back on the bed. Winry continued to listen to all that had been on his mind. She was always a good listener. "Plus the stuff going on with the military thinking that I'm a traitor, Mustang not telling me about the ingredients for the stone, Homunculus after us, that jerk showing up, Al leaving, and there's something else I still have to do...it's just so much." He rubbed his temple with his metal hand, finally ending his explanation.

She had no idea he had so much to worry about but was happy he was finally opening up to her. Maybe it was because Al wasn't there that he did, but whatever the reason she didn't care. She noticed a part on his arm was off and pulled out a small screwdriver. As she moved over to his bed, a panicked look crossed his face as he thought she might hit him and tell him he was complaining too much. But instead something completely unexpected occurred as she carefully took his arm and began fixing it.

"I also thought...I would have to watch and be unable to do anything...I thought I would loose you and Al both today. Let's face it, neither one of you are fireproof. I was scared like I haven't been in so long." She could feel her throat tightening as her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I'm sorry, Winry. I wish...I wish you hadn't been there for that."

"But it doesn't seem to matter whether I am or not. Those situations are going to happen anyway." She pushed her hair over her shoulder only for it to fall back in her way. "All I can do is wait here and hope that the two of you will be okay."

Edward wished he could give her some kind of guarantee but he still had a lot of unresolved issues. He was not able to offer any declarations right now to anyone. The next thing he had to complete on his own was dig up his mom's grave in order to defeat the one homunculus he help make. She finished what she was doing with his arm and sat back. The silence seemed to upset her more but Ed didn't know what to say. Leaning over, he brushed her hair back over her ear, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Thanks for fixing the arm for me. It was feeling kinda weird."

"Well, you had a small rock in one of the joints." She held up a stone the wasn't much larger then a pebble.

"Oh." It was probably from the fight earlier that day. The silence came back to plague them, causing Edward to think back to all the things that were bothering him. The stress returned to his face again and Winry noticed. As soon as he thought she was pitying him, he looked away shutting off his emotions.

"Yah know some times it's okay to admit that you're scared."

"I'm not." He look away from her.

"I would be, I would be scared of loosing my only family."

"Don't say that." The tough exterior was starting to break. The thought made his eyes water. He would never let anything happen to Al. He would give his life for Al if that's what it came down to. Not meaning to upset him again, she moved closer to him.

"Edward, I'm sorry." He turned to say something and misjudged the distance between their faces. Their noses bumped and his bottom lip brushed against hers. Winry stared in complete shock as they didn't move. Ed's face was turning redder by the second but still he hadn't moved. Finally Winry pulled back some, embarrassed she hadn't acted sooner.

"Sssoorry," Edward muttered, trying to think of anything that wouldn't make this feel more awkward than it was now. But then again why was he apologizing, she didn't seem to be worried.

After swallowing several times he glanced over his shoulder to see her reaction. For some reason, after this days events, after feeling so helpless, after thinking she was going to loose him for good and knowing he was still going to be in danger, Winry felt a surge of courage rising in her. As Ed shyly turned back towards her, she took her opportunity and grabbed his face with both hands. Who knew when she would get the chance again. She planted her lips on his and despite the extremely surprised look on his face, he didn't pull away or yell at her.

She felt any tenseness from before leave him and his eyes gradually slid closed as he allowed his mouth to be taken. There was the light sound of metal moving as he brought his arms around her waist. The steal brushed against her arm, making the realization that she was kissing him all the more exciting. Maybe it had to do with her sick obsession with her work but it fired her up even more. Ed was going to think she was a freak for sure. Suddenly she felt tears on her cheeks and realized she was crying. Edward felt something wet on his face as well and pulled away, keeping his one hand on the small of her back. Quietly she covered her face, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Winry?" Even in the shadows he could see her shake her head, her blond hair moving back and forth with the movement.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I can handle it if you don't come back." Ed sat still, his mouth open as he thought he had a quick answer as always but it didn't come out so easily. They were just kissing, weren't they? When it came to this kind of thing, he tended to be somewhat naive. "I...today I just realized how much you mean to me." She pulled her knees up to her chin, trying to find some comfort as she wrapped her arms around her ankles. "I wish you didn't have to leave. Just stay here in hiding." Scratching the back of his head, Ed really didn't know what to say. He was happy she let him know she cared so much for him. It definitely explained all the tension between them in the past. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he lightly moved his hand on her back.

"But that would put you in danger and I can't do that. Besides I'm here now aren't I?" A slight grin crossed his face as she glanced over. Before anything else was said she wrapped her arms around him again, bringing them both down on the bed. "Yah know, you need to work on being less abrupt with your feelings. That's what's going to be the death of me." Winry didn't waste any time, going back to kissing, cutting off Ed's thought of her killing him. Gently, he moved her long hair off her neck as it canopied around their faces. Any thoughts about the days events or what the future would hold vanished as their hands started to roam over each other's bodies. At first, Ed wanted to keep some boundaries but before he knew it, Winry was quick to instruct him where she wanted to be touched. Meanwhile she had pushed his shirt up, her fingers wondered over his chest and down his abs. He was kind of surprised how fast she was going. How in the world she went from crying to what seemed like she wanted to tear his clothes off, he had no idea. And as much as he was flattered and wanted this too, he wanted to enjoy it.

"Winry, slow down. There's no hurry," he had to fight to get away from her mouth to tell her. Although his instruction did slow her movement some, it didn't stop them. She wanted as much of him as she could get. Tonight wasn't about how long his arm or leg were or anything like that, he wasn't a customer right now. And any problems that had been bothering Edward up to this point had been forced to the back of his mind. Nothing could take this moment from him, not even his own analytical mind. Somewhere along the way Winry's shirt was taken off, although he couldn't remember if it was him or her who did it. This was starting to get out of hand and he needed to make sure she was okay with that. Finally coming up for air, he placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her away for a second. They were now on their sides and on the other end of the bed. He also wasn't sure how that happened. Apparently details didn't matter much at this time. "I need a minute. Are you alright with this?" He sounded so pathetic but he knew where it was going to lead if it went on much longer. Winry noticed he was out of breath and actually kind of flush. She figured this would just take its natural course but never figured he'd have a problem with it.

"Is it a problem," she asked, leaning back on her elbows and getting a laugh out of him. He looked down at his boxers which had gotten noticeably tighter since they had started kissing.

"It's definitely not a problem, but I wanted to make sure you're okay with this."

"With what?" She was still waiting for him to put it into words.

"This?" He sounded more and more unsure and looked as though he was gesturing at the obvious bulge that was causing him some discomfort. What he was really hoping was that he didn't have to explain any further details to her and that she got the gist already. It was funny to watch but at least he was trying to be considerate. She smiled at the thought and pulled him back down, her one hand going where he didn't need it to go. "A simple yes or no would work!" He sounded panicked as she pushed the top of his boxers down some.

"I think you know where I stand on this." Ed made a face at her that showed his disapproval.

"This is the last piece of clothing that should come off. You're still mostly dressed." His complaint was valid and she stopped messing with his underwear and grabbed his wrists playfully.

"Well then do your job. Or do I have to do it for you?"

"Are you actually going to argue with me about this too?"

"You started it, yah know." He got her on her back again and pulled his hands away from hers. In one swift movement he had her pants off but now he was kind of stumped since he was new at this. His eyebrow twitched as he tilted his head to the side, obviously lost. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the clasp on the front of her bra. If it had been in the back,who knows if he'd ever find it.

"I don't need your help." He wanted to shout it but realized he might wake someone else up. He also realized this was starting to turn into a competition with her and he would have no part in it. Quietly leaning up to her neck he started kissing her again, catching her off guard as she gasp. Moving up, he found her ear lobe and teased her as he figured out how to undo her bra. Luckily she didn't notice how long it took and he managed to get it open. As much as it felt abnormal, he placed his hands on her chest, which felt great for them both. Neither one had anything to say, arguing or otherwise. Winry was shocked at how quickly he caught on. She pulled at the bottom of his shirt and he obliged her by pulling it over his head and tossing it to the ground.

Instead of hovering over her, he laid next to her, resting his head on his metal hand. Meanwhile his fingers moved from between her breasts down her stomach to the top of her panties. The anticipation made Winry impatient and she brought her hands to her sides and slipped the clothing down her legs. She turned towards Ed, grinning as he just stared at where her underwear use to be. The look of shock on his face was amusing as she started rubbing the front of his boxers. She would have sworn his mind turned into mush as he went completely limp from her touch.

"Edward, you gonna finish this?" She finally got his boxers off.

"You can do whatever you want to me now." His voice came out weakly. She stopped stroking him and grabbed his waist, bringing him on top of her again. Ed let out a sigh and brought his body down to hers. Placing her hands behind him, she guided him between her legs. As she felt him enter her, he let out a stifled breath in her ear and his whole body went stiff.

"Ed? Are you okay?" He didn't say anything for a second as if he was concentrating more then normal.

"Yeah." Once they got used to each other he started moving his hips, finding a rhythm that worked. Winry started moving in sync with him, making the sensation all the better. Ed tried to keep his metal arm off of her shoulder so that he didn't put too much weight on her. Winry brought her hands to his lower back, feeling a layer of sweat that was now covering him. She repositioned herself under him to make it easier which also brought a wave of pleasure for her. Gasping at the feeling, she found herself moaning as well which made Ed work even harder.

An inaudible sound came from Ed as he released. It happened so suddenly, it was as though it caught even him by surprise. Bringing himself down on her chest, he let out a loud sigh between breaths. He felt Winry's fingers running up and down his back, almost as if she was comforting him.

"That was amazing." His voice came out in a whisper. One of her hands moved up and she brushed his bangs away from his damp forehead. He brought his real hand behind her back and settled more against her. After a couple of minutes, she could feel goose bumps replacing the cold sweat on his back. She reached for the quilt on the bed and covered them both.

"Ed, you're kinda heavy, yah know. Wanna move over?" She glanced down at him as best she could to see he was sleeping already. She grinned quietly to herself and shifted so that he wasn't completely on top of her. Leaning her head on his, she found herself drifting off as well.

oOoOo

The next morning, Ed stretched his legs out from under the covers and yawned loudly. He moved up against some thing else solid and warm in the bed and opened his eyes to see Winry next to him.

Naked.

Sitting up fast, too much blood rush to his head, making it difficult to think straight. What had happened the night before? Was it how he remembered it? Would she kill him now? This was going to complicate things so much. He nervously ran his fingers through the loose strands of his hair. Winry stirred some, causing him to look over cautiously at her. She opened one eye and looked up at him, sleepily. A faint smile crossed her lips and she rolled onto her side to see him better.

"Morning." The corner of Ed's mouth twitched as he froze, no sound would come out when he tried to answer her. "Something wrong?"

"...I...uh...no, ww...why would you say that?" He really came across as being panicked. Winry leaned up and kissed his lips, hoping that would calm him down.

"You're not going to do so well around the others today if you act like this." Ed let out a quick huff, glad nothing had changed between them.

"Do you think anyone else is up yet?" Winry sat up and stretched her arms up over head, shaking her hair.

"I don't think so." Ed couldn't help but wonder when Al was coming back.

"Think I'm gonna grab a shower." He hopped off the bed and found his boxers. "You wanna come?" Unable to keep a straight face, he smiled back at her.

"Fine." She tried to sound like she was being inconvenienced but he knew she wasn't. She hurried to the bathroom first and he would follow a couple minutes after. Something outside caught his eye as he walked past the bedroom window. Al was sprinting away from the Rockbell's with something in his hands. He was heading in the direction of where the remains of their house had been. An ill feeling hit Ed in the stomach as reality came back to mind. What he would have to do later that day by himself. It sent chills up his back and he decided to stop thinking about it and headed to the bathroom. He would worry about the day's events later. At least he managed to have one nice night, thanks to Winry.

Continue in the show...


End file.
